When the Tears Fall Down
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: .COMPLETED. Seymour isn't his crazy self, and Yuna died defeating Sin, which will come back anyways. What's a saddened guardian to do now that his lover died? Strike a deal with the fayth, of course.
1. Remorse

**When the Tears Fall Down**

This story was inspired by "A Summoner's Gift" by Elle Leonhart

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, nor do I own any of its characters, fiends, story lines, or places. This story is my imagination, pure fiction. Any references to the game that seem altered are changed for the benefit of the story. 

… … …

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Things shouldn't have turned out this way. He wouldn't accept it. He couldn't accept the spear in his side, the sword piercing his heart. He couldn't go on living knowing what had happened. He was filled with anguish, remorse- eternal depression. He wanted to cry, to cry his brains out. But he couldn't, not now. He tried to speak, but his mouth hurt and was burning. Words came out as nothing but the movement of his lips. His eyes were burning, too; they were ready to burst. But something in the deepness of his body wouldn't let him. His spirit fought over control of his mind.

He raised his head, slowly, sweat dripping off his hair; splattering onto the blood soakened floor. He continued to steadily lift his head. He wanted to wail in remorse, to forever be with his lover. He wanted her to know what he had tried to do, not what had actually happened. He wanted, with every muscle and ounce of his being, to change things to what they should've been. He wanted her to know, even if it was the only thing she would know, that he loved her. He loved her from the depths of his heart. He wanted to make sure that she knew that. But he would never know if she found out.

"You want her to come back, so you can spend all the time with her. You want to never let go," the young voice of a child said. "You want her to come back, so that things will be the way that _you_ intended, correct?" The child's voice seemed to hold secrets. It seemed that it knew things that one could never comprehend. It had an eeriness to it. He didn't like it and it scared him.

"You know damn well what I want!" The spirit lost control and the mind took over. He no longer could control himself. Tears rushed out of his eyes, bursting and flooding the bloodied ground. He couldn't talk right; the feelings were still welled up inside of him. All he could do was whimper and cry. All he could do was to cry forever, to forever mourn and hold his lover in his dirtied hands. "Why… what did this have to happen? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it be me?" Emptiness grew inside his blackening heart.

"You can't understand everything. Sometimes you have to just accept what life gives you. You can't change everything, in fact, you can change very little." He hated the voice. It knew what was going to happen; it knew she was going to die. The child even had the power to change things, but it never did. It never helped people. It always just mocked those who had suffered from its bliss. He truly believed it enjoyed seeing people suffer.

He realized something when the child spoke. He formed an idea and he knew he could trick the prankster. "You say I can change little," he said as he fought back both tears and a grin, "so, how about I make you a deal."

Before the man could finish, the child interrupted, "I cannot bring someone back from the dead. The balance of living and dead needs to be kept the same. It must be equivalent. Always."

The child's answer made the smirk disappear off his face and transformed into a frown. He thought to himself of a way to still make his plan work, even with this new hurdle. He sat there, holding her limp body in his bloodied hands. His legs were going numb and his arms were being to weaken under the strain of her body. Tears were forming under his eyes, though not yet big enough to fall down. He couldn't fathom why something- someone- so innocent and pure could die; yet alone the horrible fate she suffered. She was killed by one of her friends. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that he had survived while she, his lover, a perfect being, had to suffer and die because of destiny's cruelty.

As he thought of her suffering, his tears grew until the streamed out of his eyes and flowed down his wet cheek, darted down the neck and on either his clothes or the ground. One teardrop fell onto her eyes, pale and scarred, but still perfect. "What… what if the balance was thrown off for only a little, only a few hours or so? Would that be so bad?" He looked at the child, figuring it would give him a dreaded answer, one that would show its coldness and lack of compassion. _This is my last chance,_ he thought_, if it doesn't work, this is the end. _

But the child surprised him by answering with a thoughtful and caring answer. "It would not be so bad if the balance was overthrown for a few hours," It said in its innocent and yet knowledgeable voice. "But after a day or more, chaos would reign. And things so horrible would occur." _So I still have a shot,_ he reassured himself.

He gingerly moved his arms and placed her lifeless body on the ground. He whispered a goodbye and stood up. His legs muscles hurt as he first stood up. He had put her body on his lap, and now the apathy of his legs was starting to affect him. He wobbled for a second, but then straightened himself out. He was the only one on the stone floor. He breathed a heavy sigh and walked over toward the child spirit.

"What if you brought her back for a few hours, and no more than a day. When the time is up, for the imbalance to be corrected, kill me instead." He muttered the last part, afraid himself to say it. He didn't want to die- no one does. But to let her live, it would be worth it.

He looked at the child and saw no expression. He felt that it wouldn't work and that his final attempt had failed. But yet again, he was wrong. "That will work. But are you positive that you want yourself to die instead of her?" He nodded.

"Very well, now, this will hurt you because I need your memories and strength to resurrect her." The child put his cold, ghostly hand on the young man's shoulder. He hated him and didn't want him to touch his shoulder. But he didn't resist because he wanted his lover to be resurrected. "Now, muster all of your emotions and memories of her. It will aid in her rebirth."

He closed his eyes and wiped away the remnants of tears. He breathed deeply and slowly to begin his concentration. He felt the fayth invading his mind and his heart. He felt its cold, lifeless fingers search for his soul and everything that had to do with Yuna. He felt pyreflies swarm in and through himself. Distantly, it seemed that the fayth was drawing out all of his memories, and emotions, of Yuna. Faintly, he had trouble remembering them. He panicked and felt them being sucked out, never to return. "Still yourself, or it will not work!" he heard the fayth punish him with.

He began to think. He decided since he was offering himself as a sacrifice anyways, he wouldn't need the memories. He began to relax again until he could only remember her name. He drifted between life and death, between awakeness and sleep. He almost dozed off when he heard the fayth again.

"It is finished."


	2. Brokenhearted

The young man thought he was hearing things. _Finished, already?_ he thought. _But does that mean I only have a few hours?_ He opened his eyes, looking for something different, to indicate that it had succeeded, or that he was now dead. But he saw neither. He looked behind him, his vision clouded by the stagnant tears coating his eyes. He saw two distinct figures, a child dressed in purple and his lover, Yuna, lying on the floor. Anguish swelled up inside him, he felt tricked. He wanted to go up to the fayth and tear him to shreds. He was going to die, he had lost all important memories, and Yuna still lay there. He got up, the adrenaline numbing the aches of his muscles. He wiped his eyes to clear his vision and stopped. What he saw amazed him and made him forget about his hate towards the child-spirit.

Surrounding Yuna was the floor, pristine except for small splotches of dirt and some grass. He smiled, filled with joy, and began to cry once more. But he cried because of happiness; the fayth hadn't lied. Yuna no longer was bleeding or bloodstained. All evidence of her gruesome death had vanished. All that was left was a memory trying to be forgotten forever. He continued to cry, letting his emotions control his entire body. Relief swarmed through his body and he felt relaxed and calm.

As he walked up to Yuna he could she was starting to move. Her chest rose and fell with her breaths and she slightly shivered from the dampness of the floor. He walked over and stood above her. He knelt down and began to carefully pick her up, cradling her elegance in his arms. He clumisly danced with the elegnat beauty of the summoner. He caressed her arms and face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks once again. He talked to her, trying to ease her pain. "I'm here Yuna. It's okay now."

He brushed her brown hair aside. Yuna's eyes began to flutter and he grew overjoyed. As her eyes began to open he cooed to her. "I love you, Yuna." He lent in and embraced her harder, letting his warmth spread over her. He gazed into her swirling eyes, lost in the sapphire and emerald gems. He closed his eyes and gingerly let his head get closer to hers. He now could feel her warmth on his cheeks. He sealed his lips onto hers and let himself be ruled by emotion, and instinct. _I love you Yuna and I never want you to go, ever, _he realized. He had completely forgotten his promise to the fayth.

He let his wet lips leave hers and he opened his eyes. He was still hugging his lover, and he was still crying. His tears soaked his entire face and clothes. They began to flow into Yuna and dripped onto the stones. Streams ran down his face and clothes, but now they intermingled with new tears, Yuna's.

She was trapped; she felt as though her entire body had been crushed and then burned. She hurt all over; her body ached and seemed so very weak. She was trapped, and her body was full of despair. She was floating in a limbo, and she knew nothing. She felt only one thing and one thought 'I love you'. She didn't understand what it meant, but she knew it was important. Then out of the darkness, she was filled with a bright blue light, and with it, knowledge and memories. She began to remember who she was, Yuna. She remembered her father defeating Sin and its celebrations; she recalled her own pilgrimage and her six guardians. She also recollected dieing, but also, a great sense of bond, of love, to someone that she could not name. It was that very someone, the one whom she loved, that was pulling her out of the eternal void. It hurt, badly. All her aches and cuts, all of her pain, yet again began to be felt. She felt like she was dieing again. _This is love?_ she thought.

Her eyelids, stained with dry blood and tears, began to flutter open gracefully. Immense light greeted her awakening. She closed her eyes again, trying to adjust to the increase of light. When she opened them again, she was met by another set of eyes, these sapphire-sky blue and tinted with red puffyness. They had been crying, and she began to empathize with the unknown pair of eyes. She began to feel bittersweet, sad because this person had been crying and because she had been separated from her friends and lover. Happy because she was know alive once more.

She looked down at herself, sullen from the new wave of sadness that came from meeting the stranger's eyes. Her white sash had been destroyed, shredded into tiny fragments lying around the stone floor. Her white and pink armbands also were torn in pieces. Her dress was slightly tattered, and her boots were missing. The floor felt cold to Yuna's feet, but the occasional patch of moss warmed them up.

She shifted her weight and suddenly felt arms wrapped around her and looked up at her captor. She moved slowly, taking in all of his features. He had a wet, torn-up, and bloody vest on, but beneath that she could she his bronze muscled skin. She continued to move upward, to his neck, with held a silver necklace with a fancy 'J' on it. She climbed up, seeing his chin, mouth, cheeks, nose, ears, and eyes… the eyes were closed and secreted warm drops. She lent her head onto his chest to feel the tears. She wanted to share in his pain and sorrow. She wanted him to know that she cared.

She looked back up at his face and saw his sandy-blonde hair and 'J' symbol earring. He opened his eyes and Yuna's heart jumped. She suddenly remembered. She remembered their encounter in Besaid, their journey through Spira, their kiss in Macalania, their battle against the Final Aeon. "Tidus," she managed to say. Tears swelled inside her and burst out too, intermingling with her lover. "I love you too."

Tidus was dumbfounded. Yuna, his eternal lover, was alive, and she remembered him and loved him. He wanted to cherish every second, and deep down he knew he had to. He vaguely recalled his deal with the fayth, but he pushed it aside. Yuna was all that mattered. He looked into her simply beautiful eyes and saw her love, but also confusion. He moved his hand, slowly and openly, to her cheek. His hand tingled when it touched her delicate soft face. He wiped her tears and began to cry even more himself. She was stunningly beautiful; his object of devotion.

Yuna was full of mixed emotions. Love, for she was with her lover. Confusion, since she had died and resurrected. Fear, because she couldn't remember where they were or where the other guardians were. Lust, because she wanted to be with Tidus, her lover. She wanted to hold him, to never let him go. As he wiped her cheek she gently placed her hands on his waist. She cautiously, but determined she was doing the right thing, began to life up his vest. Tidus shook, startled, and then let her finish. He felt her warm hands and longed to hold her, to have her. She slipped the yellow vest through his arms and over his head, messing up his frazzled hair. He loved the sensation it gave him to be with her.

The room floor was infinite looking, with small plants growing in cracks. Stars and endless deep blue and purple filled in as walls and the ceilings. In the center of the stone floor stood two figures. The man was bare-chested. The woman was wearing shredded and torn clothes. But they loved eachother. They stood there, just gazing at one another, savoring the moment, and embracing like never before.

Tidus suddenly remembered his deal, his bargain with the fayth. He didn't know how to tell Yuna, it would break her fragile heart. But if he left without explanation, I would hurt her even more. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up. "Yuna," he said softly, "I have something important to tell you." Yuna thought he was going to profess his love, ask for forgiveness, propose possibly, but she was not even guessing what he actually said.

"I… have to leave soon, in a day. I offered myself as a sacrifice to bring you back. You'll do great things. Don't let me burden you."

Yuna gasped and pulled away. She looked at her feet and then the ground. Her face was sullen, and she seemed very depressed. Tidus walked over, slowly, and touched her shoulders again. This time, she flinched and asked, "Please, don't touch me." Her voice had a bitter edge to it, like it was more of a command than request. He moved his hands and went over and let her be alone. He plopped himself on the ground and went into a deep thought.

Yuna was heartbroken. She finally had been with her lover; she wanted to be with him forever. But now he was to die in order to save her. It was too confusing and overwhelming. It didn't seem worth it to her. But she knew she would've done the same thing for him. They loved eachother immensely; they were separable only by death.

She turned around and saw Tidus and walked over. "I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized. "I love you. And since you will be here for only a little while longer…" Her voice faded off as she tried to think of what to say. But he would finish her sentence.

"… let's make the most of it."

.>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>.  
Sorry for the lateness. I was busy with Track and with my super-huge History project.  
Hope you enjoy!


	3. Eternal Love

Sorry it took forever. Track, school, graduation… etc.

Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………

His response startled her. _Yes,_ she thought, _that's what I wanted. I couldn't word it right. But what does he mean by 'most of it'?_ She was confused, excited, and wanted to know what he meant. Her anxiety built up, and was taking over her senses. Her sense of adventure and excitement took over her rational thinking. She blurted out her thoughts, much as her younger Al Bhed cousin does. "Wha-…um… well, what exactly do you mean by that?" Her eyes and body showed her impatience, her urge to know.

The man stood up, gently and dramatically wrapping his bare arms around her and feeling her heart race as his bare chest covered hers. He didn't move, he just stayed there and hugged her. It was romantic, and it touched Yuna. _He really does love me,_ she thought. She moved her arms, hesitantly, and wrapped them around his back. His skin felt so warm, and she felt him shudder from her cold hands. She giggled, and he laughed with her. It lightened the mood, and distracted the lovers from the impending fate. Tidus closed his eyes and gently placed his head on her shoulders and rested there. Yuna did the same, and felt his beating heart. Its rhythmic beating soothed Yuna and washed away all apprehension and fear. This seemed so perfect- so right. It was perfect love, and they never wanted it to end.

He cradled her, and they swayed, dancing to an unknown hymn only two star struck lovers can hear. The beautiful song was made from everything: the pumping heart, a soft whisper, the shuffle of feet, the twinkling of light, the movement of hands, the waft of hair, the bond of love. These compromised their ballad, their elegant gift of compassion to another. A gift so special- so individualized- so sacred, that it can only be received once, and once received never forgotten. It was a song of intimacy; one that love can only create and once sung, fosters new and greater love.

He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yuna, what I meant, its…" he trailed off, searching for the right words to completely express his feelings. "I want you- I love you! Since I first saw your beautiful face, magnificent body, I knew I loved you. And I wanted to see you, your body." He blushed, slightly embarrassed by the truth. "And I wanted you to know, I want to be with you, and to be always connected even after I go… I love you, Yuna, and this is out of love." He waited, searching for a response. A favorable one, he hoped.

Yuna was speechless. She felt the same, longing to be with him, to see his body, to feel it. She wanted to know him, to become apart of him. She whispered, "Yes." A smile slid across his face, although he tried to hide it. He slackened his hug and stepped back.

He thought for a second, and looked again into her eyes. His mind told him one thing, _Yes, this is right. It's okay._

He wrapped his arms, tentatively as he was still unsure of his actions, and placed them around Yuna's sash. He fingered for the knot and untied it. Gently, he slipped the pure white silk sash off of her back. He played with it and let it drop to the floor. Yuna began to open her mouth- to say something, but Tidus hushed her. She began to feel unsure, but trusted his judgment.

Tidus was swarmed with a fury of emotions: love, fear, apprehension, anxiety, righteousness, and pleasure. He craved Yuna now, needed her. He needed to feel her, to touch those lips yet again, to feel the warmth of her body. He wrapped around her again, to satisfy his cravings. He felt her warmth, and he felt her skin tingle as her brushed it. It made him feel so wonderful; it made him complete. The pleasure surged inside him, and then bursted. He found those lips yet again. He caressed them with his own, indulging in the satisfaction it gave him. He knew what he was doing was right- it had to be. It felt so good, and it made him feel better. Could something that pleases be wrong?

…………………………………

The morning came, and the sun cast down beautiful rays of sunlight to awaken a sleepy Spira. The light drifted down, slow and beautiful as a feather, and landed upon the summoner and her guardian. Tiduswoke first, waking up from the shine of the sun directly on him. He was dazzled, and confused, and felt a strong sense of peace and contentment. He felt love. He felt his messy and bed-hedded hair and ruffled it, trying to make it look neater.

He looked at the body next to him, Yuna. He saw her naked body, perfection in human form. He saw her chest move up and down as she breathed and he saw her elegant arms and legs.

He then looked at himself, a little surprised to find himself naked, too. But the shock wore off instantly and he smiled yet again as he did so many times the previous night. He stood up, slowly to not wake Yuna, and looked for his outfit. He found his boxers, and put them on. He looked and found his shorts and slipped those on, too. He then looked for his yellow vest, and unable to find it, gave up and went back to his sleeping angel.

As she approached he saw that Yuna, too, was starting to wake up. She looked dazed by her unexplained sleeping place and her naked body. Her first instinct was to cover her chest, and she did so by smushing her legs up against it. She slowly brought her eyes level to Tidus, and at that moment, both man and woman's eyes sparkled. Yuna moved her head slightly and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine," Tidus said as he helped Yuna up. He caressed her sides again and gently kissed her neck. Yuna laughed and hugged him. Tidus wrapped his arms around her and rubbed them up and down her back, as if to soothe a weary soul. Yuna let go of the embrace and walked over to clothes. She slipped on her normal summoner attire and walked over to Tidus. Her eyes were swelling and puffy, as if she was about to cry.

Tidus, too, seemed taken back by a past emotion or memory. He was saddened and hugged Yuna, never to let her go.

"Yuna, I love you! I will forever! Never forget me!" Yuna fought back tears as he spoke his final words. Yuna continued to dam her tears up. They both were determined not to cry. They continued to stand there, to embrace. They wanted their final moments to be as memorable and loving as possible.

Yuna looked up once more to gaze unto his diamond-blue eyes. As she did, she saw them twinkle, and then, Tidus' whole body began to slightly illuminate. Little spheres of red, green, yellow, and blue shot in and out of Tidus cascading Yuna in a light and color show. Yuna looked down, glancing at her and Tidus' feet and at the floor. Tidus put one hand on her shoulder and used the other to pick up her chin. "Yuna, this is my goodbye. Live a wonderful life, and don't let regret burden you." He kissed her on her lips, keeping it there for as long as he could. Yuna welcomely accepted his farewell kiss and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Tidus was gone. Her dam broke.

And the tears began to fall down.


	4. Reunion

Remember: They never found the 'perfect solution', nor did they try. They accepted Lady Yunalesca's request. This chapter is mainly an insight into the other main characters.

BR>.>.>.>.>EAK>.>.>.>.FI>.>.>.C>.>.>.STA>.>.>.>RTS>.>.>.NOW>.>.

The night had been catastrophic. It was cold, eeringly silent, and water dripped about every thirty seconds. It was insane, the solitude- the peace- and the disturbing quiet. And yet, isn't that what she always wanted?

The sun had begun to rise, and with it, four figures. They, so used to getting up with the sun, were shocked at the events fate had handed to them. Two of the figures were females, although they were almost completely opposite.

The younger one was smaller, with sun-streaked blond hair and colorful attire: orange halter-top and green, wavy shorts. She always carried with her a small knuckle to protect herself from fiends, and a beautiful smile to welcome people. Of course, the weapon was used to fend off certain people as well.

As if her alter ego, the other was taller, and more intelligent. Although she wore a long, flowing dress, she was probably dressed skimpier than her counterpart. Her chest was scarcely covered by the fur trimmings of her dress, and above knee length her dress split open, with only dozens of belts shielding her legs. She had long, silk, night black hair tied into a bun and four braids. She wore heavy make-up, with purple eye shadow and lipstick. She carried a doll with her, as if to go along with the stereotypical little helpless girl, but in fact carried a strong weapon.

This woman was also more mature and stern than her younger friend and companion guardian. But, youth's immaturity comes with smiles, laughs, and bliss. Something the black mage secretly wished for.

The younger guardian, Rikku, was awakening. She yawned loudly and deliberately, making sure everyone knew she was awake. She stretched her dainty arms and then plopped back on the floor, legs behind her, and began to whine, "Oh…. Where is he? I wanna go home. I'm hungry!"

Lulu, the magician, snapped at Rikku, perhaps too harshly, "Rikku! Be silent! He mourns over …death. Give him time." She sensed how she had hurt the young teenager and softened her words. "Besides, we still need time to recuperate as well." She implied not only them two, but the two men as well. They were all close friends of Yuna, and her sudden, immoral death stung them all.

Rikku nodded, though still not fully satisfied, and got up. As she began to walk she whispered just loud enough for Lulu to hear, "I'm still hungry though."

One of their accomplices was the first to wake up. Although the most feared, strong, and silent, her had a sense of calmness and serenity about him. He always has sure about his decisions, and didn't regret them. He was different not only in nature, bit his very physical nature stuck him out like a sore thumb. He was about a foot taller than each of them, and he had bulging muscles. He had pure blue fur cover his entire animal-human body. He had a broken horn on top of his cat-like face. He bore fangs and claws on both hands and feet. He was a guardian not only of the Lady Summoner Yuna, but also of the sacred Mountain Gagazet. He was a Ronso, a proud strong race of creatures that guarded Mt. Gagazet for pilgrimaging summoners and guardians. The harsh weather and mountain life had created this muscular giant, and gentle, beast.

The other man of the group was most likely the one that seemed to be picked on the most. He too was muscular and his skin was tanned from a lifetime of living on a beach island. His love was blitzball. But sudden events had scarred his ignorant and blissful state. He was orphaned when he was a toddler, and that forced him to find support, which devoted whole heartily to blitzball, friends, and to Yevon. But he had quit blitzball to become a guardian, watched his best friend murdered by his hero, and saw the true horror of his faith. His life had shattered and he was completely depressed. Even with all the efforts of Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri, Wakka remained miserable.

Lulu walked over towards Kimahri, skipping over scattered stones and dodging outcropping ruins. She jumped, and hit a rock covered with grime, and slipped. Kimahri, with his swiftness due to his animal nature, wrapped his arm around Lulu's waist and stopped her from landing in the pool of moss, slime, and pebbles. He brought her around, and placed back on solid ground.

"Thank you, Kimahri," was all she said. She grew solemn and then questioned, "How is Wakka?" Her tone was sad, but also as if he would know how to fix it. Kimahri shook his back and forth, and lowered his eyes.

Lulu, saddened by Wakka's continuing depression, sat down on a rock and pulled out an ancient text. She began flipping the old, crusty, aged-worn-yellow pages. She found the section she was looking for and began to read silently.

Kimahri, knowing how Lulu usually wanted her space, turned and strode over towards the Al Bhed who was scavenging for food. She was skipping all over the place, looking around rocks, lifting small ruined walls, peering into the numerous puddles of infested water, looking for some food. She scampered around, and tired from her work and hunger, plus her inability to find anything, she plopped on the ground and tears began to bubble. She began to whine quietly and sniffle.

Kimahri reached Rikku, who didn't notice him approaching. He bent down and picked Rikku up, which scared her almost to death. He cradled her and rubbed her head. "Rikku need to quiet. Rikku not be sad." He stroked her hair for the last time, and set he down by Wakka, who was still sleeping. He motioned his hand and implied to her, 'Wake Wakka up. Comfort him.'

Rikku, being the mischievous and perky teenager she is, felt that she should wake Wakka up in a playful and loud manner. She thought it would be funny. Rikku first jumped next to him, splashing some of the grimy water onto his sleeping body. Next, she began to randomly poke him, from head to toes. That made Wakka begin to stir, and swat at the pesky, and rather annoying, bug he believed his waker to be. Rikku, now giggling at Wakka's rather unusual behavior, stopped for a second and began to whisper softly into his ear, "Wakka…. Wakka…. Wakka…. I am a ghost! WooooHooooWoooo." She tried to sound spooky, but failed miserably, and resembled more of a little toddler than a young teenager.

Wakka now was awake from Rikku's humor intended actions and her laughter. He, though cherishing the bliss and light mood, still pretended to be sleeping. Rikku was surprised that "tubby" was still sleeping, so she decided to try her last resort. She jumped onto Wakka's belly, which caused Wakka to gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Rikku, though, accidentally fell off and landed in a mud puddle. Wakka, who was laughing and gasping for breath, just pointed at the clumsy Rikku. Rikku was mad, annoyed, and now pouting. Her lower lip stuck out and she moved her eyes as if she was sad. She emitted a low, soft whine, and then stopped. Wakka walked over, now able to breathe, to help his younger companion up. Unfortunately, she had other ideas.

As Wakka was walking precariously over, as not to fall into a mud puddle himself, he failed to notice the Al Bhed's grin. As he stretched his hand out to him her, Rikku flung her arms out, spraying Wakka with the muddy grime. Wakka shouted in disgust and ran over to Rikku. She, completely surprised, began to scream. "Hey, lemme go, ya big meanie!" she began to pound on his back, as he carried her. He then set her down, and as innocently as a twenty-some year old man can look, he twittled his fingers and began to tickle Rikku all over. "Ha ha, gotcha! That's payback!"

Rikku just giggled and began to tickle Wakka's tanned and buffed chest, too. Wakka and Rikku just laughed and tickled for a few minutes, savoring their brief happiness. Finally, they both stopped and awkward silenced ensued. Wakka plopped himself next to Rikku and began to think.

All the while, the big commotion of waking Wakka had grabbed Lulu's attention. She watched, amused but trying to show maturity, masked it. When Rikku jumped on Wakka and then bounced off, Lulu couldn't help but laugh, which was stifled quickly. She than watched, a little nervously, as Wakka and Rikku started their tickle fight. Lulu immediately thought _How immature._ But, deep down, she wished she was there, playing a tickling game with Wakka. But Lulu could never let him know, it would just contradict everything she seemed to be. _But, if acting this way makes me unable to be with whom I want, is it really all that wonderful?_

When the tickling died down, she decided that Rikku had had enough fun with Wakka, and now it was her turn. As Wakka was "thinking", Lulu wandered over to them. She caught Rikku's attention and motioned for them to switch places. Rikku thought it was another game, and she nodded emphatically. They then swapped, without Wakka even knowing.

Wakka, now done, began to talk to 'Rikku', "Hey, Rikku, um, I just want-" He was cut short as he realized Rikku wasn't next to him anymore. He was surprised, and blushed. "Lu, uh… sorry. Wasn't Rikku just here, though?"

Lulu laughed to herself at Wakka's confusion. She smiled, something that was rare, and nodded. She hadn't really answered his question, but Wakka figured that was the only answer he was going to get.

"So, Wakka, what were you going to say to Rikku?"

Lulu wanted to know; she wanted to know if she was caught in a petty love triangle. She wanted to know if whom she was chasing was on a chase of his own. She would never tell anyone, not till much later in her life, and she tried her hardest to keep her emotions to herself alone. She now began to question if that was so smart.

'Huh? Oh, Rikku… uh, nothing, nothing," he blurted. Wakka waved his hands back and forth to emphasize _nothing_. Lulu got the impression he wasn't telling the whole truth, and she imagined that it was somewhere along the lines of her nightmares: Wakka loved Rikku, not herself. Although he hadn't said it, it seemed heavily implied, and Lulu's heart sank. She remembered why she began to hide her emotions. She didn't want others to see her hurt, to see her cry. But also, Lulu thought that by suppressing them, her emotions of hurt, hatred, and jealousy but disappear. In actuality, they only made those emotions more complex and stronger.

_Damn it Lulu, you've lost your chance now. All those wasted years at Besaid. Now, he's found someone else, someone younger, more beautiful, more playful._ Lulu wasn't one of those people to change herself completely in order to get a certain someone's attention, but perhaps a few minor tweaks wouldn't hurt. The first thing to go would have to be her stoic nature, her suppression of feelings. She knew it wouldn't be easy. _But it's worth a shot, right?_

She tried to find out if Wakka really was after Rikku and not someone else, but to no avail. She learned more about the 'brother' of hers for countless years, and she opened herself up more to Wakka. Their "brotherly love" might be stronger than they thought, and as strong as they both hoped.

Rikku, who realized the swap wasn't a game, but a chance for Lulu to be 'alone' with Wakka, soon grew bored._ Not much to do in a pile of rubble._ And while she was thinking of what to do, a particular thought came to her. She shot her head up and counted the guardians. "One… two, three… and me, four. Four… four?" Rikku grew scared, worried, and frantic. She screamed, ruining the peaceful setting, "Hey! Hey! There are only four of us! We're missing… Tidus." This brought question to both the lovebirds' minds, too. _Where was Tidus? Had he been gone the whole night?_

Rikku was bouncing up and down, completely absorbed in the mystery of Tidus. Lulu, wanting to keep the calm and tranquil mood, decided she needed to step in or things would get out of hand. She stood up, and cleared her throat to get Rikku to stop whining.

"Rikku, please, settle down. He is all right. He just, wanted to say his farewell to Yuna, his love." Lulu whispered the last part to herself. She wanted to keep Yuna's secret, well secret, even though she had perished. It didn't seem right to tell everyone everything. Something told her not to, to wait for a particular opportune moment.

"Well," Rikku pointed out, "I think he's mourned enough! Let's go in there, pick him up, and fly away. This place is starting to get a little creepy." Rikku, not really caring what the other guardians thought of her plan, dashed towards the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. She tried to push it; it didn't work. She tried pulling it, and that didn't work, either.

She groaned, and tried to pull it up, and still to no progress. Rikku pouted and just stood by the mystical door and tried to 'wait it out'. "It has to open eventually right?"

Both Wakka and Lulu were completely shocked at Rikku's rash behavior. She did many things without thinking, but this was treason. Only a summoner is allowed in the chamber, only they can evoke the fayth. To have someone break Yevon's laws would be treason, and they could all be excommunicated. And, with Rikku being Al Bhed, the priests already were looking down upon Yuna. It then occurred to them that Yuna now is dead. And defying Yevon wouldn't matter. Yuna had sacrificed her own life to save countless of others. They apprehensively sat back down, not trying to stop Rikku.

Kimahri walked over towards the pouting Rikku and the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. He nodded at Rikku and crouched down. He put his large muscular feline hands underneath the door and began to heave. It took a few moments for Rikku to comprehend what Kimahri was doing, and once she did, she jumped up and went over to help them.

They continued to push upward. The door gave mush resistance, and many times they dropped the door. They would rest for a minute or two, and then try again. After about a half an hour, the door gave way, and the seal broke. Rikku, who seemed to have boundless amounts of energy, immediately ran into the chamber, calling Tidus' name. She abruptly stopped, and then screamed. Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu all turned their heads towards the door, Wakka and Lulu looked at each other with wide eyes, and then all three of them dashed in.

"Rikku, what's wro-" Wakka was cut short, for they to saw why Rikku was screaming.

In the center of the stone floor stood a half-naked Tidus. And around him, giving him a humungous bear hug was Yuna. Tidus was glowing, too. A rainbow of pyreflies was dancing through him. Then, Tidus faded, and Yuna let out a heart-wrenching scream. She fell to her knees, sobbing and wailing like an infant. Wakka and Rikku were completely stunned, and Lulu was trying to figure out where Tidus had vanished. Only Kimahri could move. He walked slowly, and gracefully, over to the mourning summoner. He knelt down and embraced her, as a big brother does to protect a younger sister. Yuna's cries grew less loud and frequent until she was only sniffling. She looked up at Kimahri with tear stained eyes. He was hard to make out because her vision was clouded by her cries. Kimahri wiped them and smiled. He picked Yuna up and turned her so she faced her three guardians and friends. Yuna sniffled, and then started to cry again. She ran over to each of them, and hugged them all. Finally she stopped and she looked over to where Tidus used to be. Her eyes held resentment, and she longed to be with him again. But she turned, and she was greeted with smiling faces and high hopes.

_**This is my life. Devastation destroys, but one can't mourn for long,  
**__**Because friends are there to keep me going; to keep me strong.  
**__**This isn't the end for my story, and yours still has lots left, too.  
**__**When we meet again, I'll be able to say, "I truly do love you"**_


	5. Guadosalam

Here's chapter 5, I hope you all will enjoy it. In this chapter, they'll meet up with Maester Seymour Guado. Remember, Seymour is not the crazy self he was in the game. He is a normal maester, trying to _help_ the people of Spira.

BR >.>.>.> EAK>.>.>.> >.>.>.> FIC>.>.>.> STAR>.>.>.> TS>.>.>.> NOW>.>.>.>

Yuna just stayed there, not moving, embracing the entire moment of this. She held onto all her emotions, all thought, and all that had happened the previous night to now. She vaguely remembered her summoning of the Final Aeon.

>…

It happened just yesterday, but it seemed that it was forever ago, as if it never really happened, like it was a dream. But it had happened, and because of it, Tidus was gone. She recalled walking in Zanarkand, feeling its ancientness and feeling scared. But, her six faithful guardians were there to protect her, to soothe her soul. They went slowly, precariously, but swiftly trough the Trials and journeyed to the Chamber of the Fayth. Both summoner and guardians went through the crystalline doors to receive the Final Aeon.

The spirit of the fayth, Lady Yunalesca, the first summoner to defeat Sin, greeted them. She had pale white skin that gave her the appearance of a zombie or ghost, which frightened the party a little. She had wavy silver hair that reached to her knees. She wore an ornate blue and green headband. Her clothes comprised of a revealing dark blue bra, a string thin black thong, a few blue wristbands, and jagged necklace. Lady Yuna and her guardians were thrown a little off edge by this heroine's outfit. Only Auron seemed to keep his cool because he had seen her before, ten years ago.

As they approached, Yunalesca spoke to them, telling them of the Final Aeon. Her words stung their hearts. In order to perform the Final Summoning, and use the Final Aeon, Yuna would have to choose one of her guardians to sacrifice themself to become the aeon. Once chosen, and transformed into an aeon, they would kill Sin, at the expense of killing the summoner and then turning into Sin.

Each guardian wanted to help Yuna defeat Sin, but to destroy themself, then kill her, and then be changed into the one thing that caused so much death, seemed to be pointless. It was an endless cycle of unnecessary death and sacrifice. They all wanted to change it, to somehow break the cycle. But, they were unable to come up with an alternative.

She couldn't pick one, for all her guardians were her dear friends. Auron stepped forward willingly and calmly. "Yuna, choose me. Trust me, it's for the best." He walked over to Lady Yunalesca and bowed down. Yuna was shocked, and still surprised, and slightly wary, walked over and bowed to Yunalesca. "May Yevon be with you," were her final words.

Yunalesca then was immersed in light, and touched Auron. He squealed in pain and reeled over, hands clasping his chest. He tried to collect himself, but his body began to morph. First, his muscles began to bulge and grow unnaturally. He then began to grow bigger, to accommodate his rapidly growing muscles and body. He dropped his sword, now perhaps only big enough to slice one of his fingers. His clothes were ripped to shreds off his body as he morphed. Dark black and silver fur lined his entire body, and his eyes became enchanting yellow slits. His nails grew unproportional, and now were razor sharp and strong enough to rip a person to shreds. His face warped, and resembled a snarling cat.

His legs lit up, and then fused together. Auron reeled over in pain yet again. His screams were inhuman and unbearable. His eyes looked as if he was about to cry. The five remaining guardians shut their eyes and put their hands over their ears. They couldn't watch their friend be turned into a hideous monster, even if he was going to save them from Sin.

Tidus was fighting back tears as his mentor- his stepfather was being killed and his essence was transforming into something so inhuman, so destructive, so hideous, and so powerful. He couldn't watch anymore, and he buried his head into his knees as he tried to cry all of his problems away. He continued to mope and wail, and wouldn't stop until the summon was complete.

Rikku, too, was terrified by Auron's transformation. She yelled and screamed. "No! Auron, you can't! You're just going to kill Yuna! Auron…!" She began to cry and break down.

Wakka and Lulu couldn't watch this horror take place. They buried their heads into eachother, and cried. They tried to comfort the other, but it was futile.

Only Kimahri seemed to be able to hold himself together. He told Yuna, "Yuna stop. Stop now. Bad."

Yuna looked at Kimahri, taken back by his words. Yuna, full of sorrow, nodded her head. "I can't Kimahri," Yuna said as she too fought back her tears, "I have to do this. To save Spira. Forgive me." She couldn't hold it in any longer, and now she mourned with her four guardians.

Yunalesca, seemingly immune to emotion and lacking compassion, spoke. "The transformation is complete. Auron is now the Final Aeon. Yuna, summon him now. Call upon him to defeat Sin."

Yuna looked up, eyes red from crying. "No… there has to be…" Yunalesca put her finger on her lips. "Speak no more. It is the only way. Do you want Sin to ravage?" Her question implied that Yuna was the enemy, that she was the one at fault and not her. Yuna, saddened by the outcome, and now angry at this horrific event, nodded woefully. Yuna knew she would have to sacrifice herself, but a guardian as well? Her faith was beginning to shake.

She calmed herself and went over to her guardians. First to Rikku. She comforted her younger cousin. She knew how hard this must've been. Rikku probably barely understood what was happening, and now she was going to see her cousin, her friend, murdered.

Next, see walked over to Wakka and Lulu. She hugged them both, and said her goodbyes; she was going to miss them both. They were like her family, her brother and sister. She tried not to think about dying, because she knew she would've broken down. She told them to be strong, and that she had to do her duty. They nodded, but they still were sad.

She next went to her first guardian, and dearest friend, Kimahri. She hugged him, and he placed his large protecting arms around her. One could see the sadness in his eyes now too. Yuna rested her head on his chest

"Yuna no go. Kimahri disagree. Yuna not die." Anger, resentment, and sadness all filled his words. He was Yuna's guardian, and as that, he needed to protect her. Kimahri wasn't going to let a simple rule take her away from him. Yuna protested, "Kimahri, Yuna must go! Yuna has to!" she was crying as she spoke, "Yuna must defeat Sin! Yuna must… must die…" Kimahri let go, and let her go to her last guardian.

She walked over to Tidus; her eyes still red from crying, and himself crying still. It was almost too much to bear. She knew that without him, she never would have made it this far. She knelt down and nudged him. "Tidus, Tidus please," her tears broke her words up, but they added love to her words as well, "This is the last time I'll ever see you, won't you say goodbye?"

Yuna continued to cry, and Tidus thought it was because he wouldn't talk to her. He couldn't, he would not accept that Yuna was going to die. It happened too soon, and now, he didn't now what to do. He wasn't ready to cope with her sacrifice.

"Tidus, I love you."

He looked up, had Yuna really said that? She was now walking away, her staff in hand.

She cried the whole time. To her last breath, tears streamed down her face and littered the ground. She danced and flung her staff around. Pyreflies danced with her, too. She stopped and extended her staff forward. It began to glow, and then a beam shot out of it. It landed far off, and began to grow. The Final Aeon, Auron, was summoned. He was a monster, thirsty to kill and ready to ravage. Yuna looked at Auron and whispered her goodbyes to him as well.

Suddenly the floor began to rumble. Yunalesca had left them, and they all were terrified. Another hideous creature burst through the ground, him too ready to kill. It was yet another aeon, although this one was different. It too was once a human, and he too was warped to save Spira. It the previous Final Aeon, but it was consumed, and now had become Sin.

Auron smirked and placed his hands out. A gigantic sword fell into them. It resembled his old sword, but this one was about one hundred times bigger. He slung it behind his shoulders, his signature pose. The 'fallen aeon' drew a weapon of his own. He grabbed a sword out the ground, but this resembled a shovel. He took it and swung at Auron, slicing a gash through his chest.

Yuna watched in horror as her aeon, her friend and guardian, took on Sin. She wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch and be horrified.

The battle continued to wage on. Each monstrosity swapped blows, but Auron seemed to have the upper hand. Eventually, Auron's sword was knocked out of his hand. It was sent flying towards the guardians. It flew and seemed to be headed for Yuna, but she didn't notice. She was wailing.

Tidus looked up and saw the sword. He dashed to save Yuna, he wasn't going to let her die. The world seemed frozen, and the only moving objects were the monster sword and Tidus. They seemed to be slowed down, too, as if the world was in slow motion. Tidus ran, and yelled at Yuna to move. She looked up, confused, and saw the sword. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms. Tidus kept running and moved her out of the way.

"Yuna, it's okay. You're safe." Tidus shook Yuna, she wasn't responding. He looked and saw a huge gash in her side, and she was bleeding.Yuna wasdead.

>…

Yuna looked back at her friends. Kimahri was standing again, and Yuna was just on the floor. Rikku was staring at her and waving her arms. "Hey Yunie! You okay?" Rikku bent down to see her eyes. Yuna looked up and murmured that she was fine. She stood again and sighed. "Let's go."

Rikku contacted her father and he came to pick them up with his airship. All were amazed. It was huge and beautiful, and they wondered how it flew. It hull was purple, and it glowed in the morning sunlight. The side propellers began to whir, and soon they were flying.

Cid, Rikku's father, realized something was the matter with them, but couldn't figure it out. He thought maybe that Yuna had defeated Sin, but then she would've been dead. He didn't want to press the matter, and figured it was personal. "Cu," Cid scratched the back of his head, "frana uvv du?"

All but Rikku looked at him. They tried to make sense of the Al Bhed. Cid had forgotten that they didn't know the language. Before he could translate, Rikku interrupted.

Rikku looked up and told her dad, "Tyt! Fa yna ymm cyt, ugyo? Huf ec hud dra desa! Ycg ic eh y ped. Fa haat cusa ymuha desa, kud ed?"

Cid was taken back, and shocked. "Very well. I'll see you kiddos later." He walked out of the hallway and to the bridge.

Yuna was the one to ask, "Um, Rikku. What did you say to your father? He seemed kind upset about it." It was Rikku's turn to be a little shocked. She giggled, and noticing it wasn't a humorous mood, stopped. "I just told him to let us be for a bit. He wanted to know where we wanted to go, and I told him we needed to think." They all sensed there was something else, but decided it wasn't important.

Lulu spoke next, "Yuna, where do you want to go? Back to Besaid, where you can live quietly the rest of your life?" Lulu was deeply homesick and she wanted to go back. But she wasn't going to leave Yuna.

Yuna nodded, and sheepishly smiled. "No, I know where I want to go to. But, you don't have to follow me, if you want to, go back home now." They all reassured her that they would go wherever she went. She continued, "I'm going back to Guadosalam." They grew slightly frightened, a little worried, but they trusted her. Lulu reasoned that Yuna wanted to see her lover again. Rikku didn't seemed to care. Wakka asked her why though.

"Because," her cheeks blushed, and her voice sounded embarrassed, happy, and yet regretful, "Maester Seymour Guado, asked for my hand in marriage." Wakka's eyes grew wide, Lulu gasped, and Rikku smiled. Rikku realized that maybe she wasn't supposed to be happy, since neither Lulu nor Wakka were.

"Please, don't be worried or frightened. I know what I am doing. It's the right thing. Now, Spira is rid of Sin, and they will have a joyous wedding to celebrate. It's perfect."

Lulu nodded, a little sorrowfully. Wakka still couldn't believe Yuna was getting married. Rikku, not caring whether it was okay to be happy or not, clapped her hands, and then hugged her cousin. "We're so happy for you!" Rikku skipped off to tell her father where to fly the airship. Kimahri smiled and spoke, "Kimahri happy Yuna happy."

Yuna smiled, and said, thank you Kimahri. She went and walked over to the rooms, tired from all the commotion of today. Wakka went to go too, but Lulu grabbed his arm. "Wakka, don't you think it's kinda odd that Yuna would marry Seymour Guado. Isn't it a little sudden? I'm worried."

Wakka laughed to himself. "Hey, I'm not big on this idea, either. But if Yuna wants to get married, we can't stop her. Besides, she looks so happy." Lulu nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Well," Lulu added, "I'm going to sleep as well, and talk to Yuna about this." She kissed Wakka on the cheek goodbye and walked off towards the rooms.

Wakka blushed, and chuckled. He was liking how the day was going. He smiled and went to the bridge to see how long they had till Guadosalam.

The airship landed south of Guadosalam. They walked off, and waved goodbye. They now stood at the north bank of the Moonflow. Lulu and Yuna remembered Tidus' promise. They were going to come back after they defeated Sin and watch the moon lilies at night. Yuna knew Tidus would be watching from the Farplane, and Yuna was going to come back tonight.

The five walked into Guadosalam. As soon as they entered they were greeted by questioning looks and surprised faces. A young Guado boy ran up to them and asked, "Aren't you Lady Yuna?" Yuna nodded at him and smiled. "Well, then, why are you here? Doesn't a summoner die when they defeat Sin? Are you…" he began to tremble, "an unsent?"

Yuna giggled, "No, I'm not an unsent. I'm just alive, because of a very special favor. Yevon was happy then I guess, and decided to let me live." The boy smiled and ran off to catch his friends. Yuna's explanation would soothe a child's mind, but perhaps it was the truth. She wondered subconsciously and they continued to walk towards the mansion.

She knocked, and a rather plump Guado answered. "Lady Yuna! You are back? I trust you received the maester's request." The Guado, who was Tromell,paused after each word to add emphasis. Yuna smiled, and nodded. "Very well. Come this way."

They followed him, fully aware of what was going to happen. They were set in the dining hall, and their guide went to call Seymour. They waited, Rikku going after some food, Wakka, a little uneasy, began to pace, and Kimahri stood watch by the door. Yuna tried calming herself, but her nerves wouldn't steady. Lulu soothed her, and talked to Yuna.

The side door opened, and Seymour walked out. He was dressed in an ornate deep blue robe that split to reveal his chest. A layer of red blanketed underneath the blue. A large green sash was tied at his waist, and golden thread hung from it. A long black choker hung around his neck, and a strand fell down to his green sash. His blue hair glistened, and his two side strands flowed behind him. He looked more friendly then before, and Yuna felt relieved. He smiled at them and extended his hand.

"Welcome to my mansion here at Guadosalam. I hope you all are comfortable?" He voice held emotion, and was carrying compassion. His words soothed them all, and Wakka no longer felt uneasy. "Please, help yourself to the food." He pointed to the food and urged them to eat. Wakka joined Rikku in feasting. "And, if it is not a bother, I would like to speak to Lady Yuna privately." He spoke and acted like a gentleman, and Yuna admired it. She walked with him, and they went back into the side room.

Lulu masked her thoughts from the other guardians, but she couldn't stop thinking, _Is this really the right thing to do? _She decided, and walked over to Wakka. "Wakka, I'm sorry I've been so distant from you," she looked at Rikku and Kimahri, too, "and you two as well. I'm sorry that I've been hurtful and seemingly inconsiderate of your feelings." Rikku said it was fine, and that she admired her maturity. Kimahri just stood guard at the door, but Wakka seemed so much happier.

"Lulu, I need to tell you something as well. Walk with me?"

>...  
Al Bhed Translations:  
Cu frana uvv du? -So, where off to?

Tyt! Fa yna ymm cyt, ugyo? Huf ec hud dra desa! Ycg ic eh y ped. Fa haat cusa ymuha desa, kud ed? -Dad! We are all sad, okay? Now is not the time! Ask us in a bit. We need some alone time, got it?


	6. Wedding

Here we go! Sorry for the lateness, but I've had writer's block, power outages, and family come up. But, here's our next chapter! (I know it's weird trying to see Seymour as a normal Guado-person, but just bear with me. Also, Seymour is only 20, so there isn't a huge age difference. It makes the story flow; I mean who else could Yuna end up with?)

>...>...>...>...>...>...

It was relieving to leave the mansion. It felt so tense inside, as if a slight disturbance would ruin the mood. Everyone was edgy, but once she felt the air, all ofher problems seemed to drift away. Guadosalam smelled wonderful; chefs were making delicacies and their wonderful smells floated throughout the whole area. Lulu smelled the baked pies, and she wished she that she could see and taste them. The distinct smells of crisp fruit wafted around the pies and into the air. She smelled the cakes, and brownies, too. Wakka rubbed his tummy and smiled. "Mmmmm"

They giggled and continued to walk. Wakka had tentatively stuck out his arm when they had left, and now they walked holding hands. Lulu savored it all. All her dreams seemed to becoming true. She felt wonderful and extremely giddy. '_It's uplifting to be this blissful for once_', Lulu thought. She tried so hard to make her walk last forever, to make it memorable.

Wakka was glad that Lulu was more relaxed than normal and surprised how she grabbed his hand. He wasn't really sure where he was going, and he was having a hard time thinking of words to express his thoughts. He noticed that Lulu didn't seem to mind at all; in fact, he was positive that Lulu was enjoying just being outside. He brought her closer to his body and turned his head. He lightly pecked her cheek and then continued to walk.

Lulu blushed and giggled to herself. She was bounding for joy, but kept it inside. She didn't want to suddenly be emotional on him. She held tight to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. It comforted her, and she closed her eyes. She felt so good inside, so happy. She wanted to always feel this way; it was definitely better than being standoffish to everyone. It felt so good to relieve herself of the burden of fencing all of her emotions inside.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Wakka. She whispered quietly to him, "So, what did you want to tell me?" She didn't really care, and just regarded it as something pointless. But, she felt that Wakka had wanted to tell her something, and so it was his turn to shine.

Wakka stopped walking and sat on a ledge. The couple was in the middle of the square, with shops, bakeries, and weapon stores encircling them. Behind them was a small fountain, with a Guado statue spewing water. The pool was cool and shallow and Lulu dipped her fingers in. Wakka scratched his head and mumble to himself. He chuckled and grinned. "Lu, I asked you to come, because…" he trailed off, still trying to find the right words. Lulu was looking into Wakka's eyes, hanging on his words, waiting for him to finish. "Because, I wanted to get some fresh air, get outta the mansion." He laughed quietly, embarrassed that he couldn't tell Lulu how he really felt, why he had really asked her to come. Lulu's heart sank at Wakka's words and she looked the other way, back at the Guado statue. She listened to the rhythmic patter of the water drops on the stone. She counted the drops as they hit the pool. _'Ten, eleven, twelve.'_ She was waiting for Wakka to say something, hoping he'd comfort her. It never seemed to come. _'Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight.'_

"Uh… Lu?" Lulu turned around waiting for the magic words. She turned, unfortunately right into Wakka's face. She backed up and muttered her apologies. She opened her eyes and saw his face up close. She saw his short facial hairs running from his sideburns down underneath his chin. She saw his cheeks tinted red from blushing. She gazed at his brown eyes, and began to melt like the chocolate they resembled. She saw how close they were together; their faces almost were touching.

She thanked fate and decided to seize the moment. She leaned closer to Wakka and let her lips touch his. She closed her eyes and let instinct take over. She continued and kissed Wakka, who was startled at first. He then softened his lips and welcomed her kiss. They sat there kissing, their eyes closed, listening to the patter of the drops. They stopped their embrace and moved their heads back. With their eyes opened they noticed the faint blush in the other's cheek. They never forgot this moment, the moment of their perfect love.

>...

Rikku was extremely bored. She had been in the hall all day, and now was dying to leave. Yuna had gone with Seymour to talk about who knows what- maybe the wedding. Wakka and Lulu were with her, but they left for a walk about an hour ago. Rikku's only companion now was Kimahri, if he really counted. He hadn't spoken in the hours they had been waiting, and he wouldn't have eaten if Rikku hadn't forced him to. Kimahri just stood there, a servant waiting for orders.

Rikku had eaten till she was full and she then sprawled herself out on the couch. She tried talking to Kimahri, but as he didn't respond, she gave up. She was going to talk to her human friends, Wakka and Lulu, but then remembered they had left for a walk. Wakka had said something about talking to Lulu, but Rikku couldn't remember what. Not that she really cared, but this complete silence and boredom was starting to annoy her.

Rikku decided to practice her magic spells. She was just learning with Lulu's help. Lulu was always complaining that she needed to practice more. She was ready to surprise the overcritical black mage for once.

Rikku decided to practice her Fire spell first. It always seemed the strongest and she always liked it when fiends cringed as they burned. She thought of what she should practice on and decided that some of the fruit was "too moist". She looked at an apple and squinted her eyes. She pointed her finger at it, so the spell would be directed. She cleared her mind and thought of fire, burning, ash, and heat just as Lulu instructed. She told her it helps to think of what the spell will do when casting. She concentrated and then shouted, "Fire!"

A large bolt of red-orange shot down at the apple, burning it to a crispy pile of ash. Not only the apple, but also all the food around it was reduced to ash as well. Rikku had fallen over from the powerful spell and was amazed at her work. "I guess I don't need to practice!" She looked at Kimahri and almost fell over again. Kimahri's face was actually changed; he no longer was a statue. His eyes were wide open, as was his mouth. But the most startling thing was that his rich blue fur was burned. All of Kimahri's left arm was singed to black. Rikku flung her arms over her mouth to conceal her laughter, but it only muffled it. Kimahri narrowed his eyes and frowned. He walked over and glared at Rikku. Rikku stopped and, slightly frightened, giggled.

"Sorry big guy. Let me see if I have something for that." Rikku searched through her item bags but couldn't find anything. She shrugged her shoulders and lay out on the couch again. This was going to be a long and boring day. Kimahri went back to his post and brushed the singed fur off.

Rikku shut her eyes and fell asleep quickly. She dreamed of other Al Bhed, of her pilgrimage with Yuna, with her death, and then the sudden resurrection. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Tidus and Wakka, but it was cut short by a slash of a sword and a loud voice. Rikku kept her eyes shut and squirmed, trying to stop the voice from waking her up. It grabbed her and shook her, and she finally gave up and opened her eyes.

Wakka and Lulu had returned from their extremely long walk, and it looked as if something had happened. Rikku tried to think of it, but unable to come up with it quickly, just began to forget about it. She sat upright and blinked. _'Were they just holding hands?'_ Rikku pointed at them, and the couple realizing them in the action, let go and pretended she imagined the entire thing.

"Well, is Yuna done yet?" Wakka broke the silence. They all wanted to know, and no one knew any ideas. All they knew was that Yuna and Seymour had been talking for a few hours now. They were growing extremely worried but were unsure of what to do about it. They didn't want to disturb the two, but still, they all wanted to know what was so important and secretive.

Rikku couldn't bear the silence anymore and decided to take matters in her own hands, as she often did. She ran and burst open the door screaming, "What is so dang important, huh? We all want to know!"

Seymour and Yuna were startled. They turned their heads around as the door flung open, and were surprised by Rikku's screams. "Rikku, please settle down," Yuna pleaded. Rikku thought she detected anger and embarrassment, but didn't want to press it.

"We just want to know what's going on! Can you please tell us? Please!" Rikku was extremely impatient. She wasn't going to let her older cousin win, either. She stood there, her hands on her hips and face sullen as she pouted. She wasn't going to move until she was satisfied.

Seymour placed his hand gently on Yuna's and looked at her face. He whispered to her, and Yuna nodded. He turned, facing Rikku and the other guardians. He told them to all come, and that he had news.

The four guardians assembled, all awaiting the summary of the long talk. Yuna looked embarrassed, and she constantly held onto Seymour's hand. Seymour told the four everything.

"Well, as you all may know, when you stopped here before, I asked Lady Yuna here to marry me. She declined, putting her pilgrimage first. She didn't want to be married and then burden her new husband with the grief of his new wife dying to save Spira. I empathize her concern and compassion, and this why I have fallen for her."

"When I heard rumors that Lady Yuna was alive, I feared that someone was impersonating her, as we celebrated her sacrifice to save Spira. But when she came here, I knew it was her," He paused and looked down upon his love interest. He smiled and then looked back at his audience.

"Lady Yuna came here to accept my offer of marriage. I was very pleased to hear the joyous news, but was wondering the fate of your other two guardians. She told me her story. I still am in deep affection with her, and she feels the same towards me. We have decided to be wed within the month."

After he had finished, Seymour bent slightly and kissed his fiancé lightly. He intertwined his fingers with hers. Yuna's face blushed dark pink, and she smiled softly. She swallowed and then spoke to her friends. "I know this may be sudden and hard to take in, but please, I am doing this because I do feel that way about Seymour. I love Seymour. Will you come to my wedding?" Yuna waited for a response, hoping they would accept. She wouldn't know how to do this if her friends didn't support her. She was awoken from her thoughts when her peppy younger cousin ran up and hugged her. She whispered that they all would come. Yuna smiled and retook her calm composure.

"There is a favor I would like to ask of you four, though." The guardians nodded, acknowledging that they would accept the favor. "I want you to be a part in my wedding. Rikku and Lulu, would you be my bridesmaids?" She grinned sheepishly as she asked her two female friends. Rikku's smile overtook her entire face. She was elated and she ran over and hugged Yuna again, shouting, "Yes, yes! I'll do it, Yunie!" After Rikku stopped her embrace, Yuna looked at Lulu. "And you?"

Lulu nodded, trying to fake enthusiasm like Rikku's. She did approve of the wedding, but something seemed off. It just seemed too sudden and too strange. But she was willing if that was what Yuna wanted. All three of them hugged, and then went over to the side room to discuss the wedding. Rikku was thrilled to be apart of it, and she was bouncing up and down. Both Yuna and Lulu had to restrain her until she calmed down.

As they were talking, Seymour was left standing with Wakka and Kimahri, an awkward moment for all of them. Seymour asked if they would sit down, because he needed to ask them a favor as well. Wakka sat down casually, ready to talk as if he had known Seymour since childhood. Kimahri just stood by the couch, watching Seymour, the side room, and the entrance door. Seymour himself sat down regally; he sat more formal than Wakka. He then addressed them, "Yuna has also requested that you two both be involved in our wedding." He paused, to let them think for a bit. He continued, "She has asked you to be groomsmen. And for you, Kimahri, to be the Best Man."

Wakka was startled at first, and was about to ask Kimahri how it felt to be the Best Man, but then he remembered how Kimahri didn't talk. He just nodded, and Seymour thanked him. Kimahri bowed, and then strode out of the mansion and back to the entrance of Guadosalam in the Moonflow.

Seymour excused himself and went to be with his fiancé, Yuna. Rikku and Lulu left and so the three were in the mansion hall again. Lulu went first, and as she left, said, "They need their time. Let's wait in the airship." Wakka and Rikku agreed and they scurried out of the mansion. They walked through the markets again, and then saw the Guado fountain. Lulu and Wakka stopped, and Rikku kept going, being oblivious to them. The couple held hands again and shared a short kiss.They walked out of Guadosalam still holding hands. Once they spotted Rikku and Kimahri, though, they let go. They still weren't sure if they wanted other people to know of their romance.

The four of them boarded the airship. Rikku ran to tell her father the great news. Lulu and Wakka went to main area. Kimahri stayed by the control room. After waiting for around a half an hour, Yuna finally boarded the airship. She apologized for her lateness and went straight to her bed. On the way, she handed Lulu a letter. After Yuna had gone to sleep, Lulu opened the letter and read it. Wakka asked to read it, too, and so he did. He gasped and then sat down. He shook his head. "Already?"

>...>...>...>...

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. The couple had agreed to marry in Bevelle, since it was Yuna's birthplace, as well as the capital of Yevon. And since the two were so devoted to the faith, they thought it would be perfect.

It was a glorious day. The sun rose early, and the sky was bathed in its heavenly pink-orange glow for a few hours. Then it subsided to purple and then to its blue. Clouds filled the sky, but with no chance of rain. All of them were pure white and fluffy as snow. All of the priests and nuns of St. Bevelle came to witness the wedding. The other three maesters joined as well. Grand Maester Mika was leading the wedding, and would join the couple together.

The wedding took place on the tops of the Bevelle Temple. There were three wings to the upper floor. The middle was filled with priests, nuns, and any other Spiran who came to witness the spectacle. Bells chimed and glorious music filled the air. From the left came the bridesmaids, all wearing light blue dresses.

Lulu was the Maid of Honor and so her dress was slightly different than the others. Her dress covered her entire legs and flowed out at the back. A white trim ran around the dress, and dark blue floral patterns were scattered by her legs. She wore a yellow sash around her waist, and on it red and green flowers. She had long pure white gloves that carried a small bouquet of white and yellow roses. Her hair was tied back as usual, and she wore blue makeup instead of her purple.

She led the women in their procession and tried to stay smiling throughout it all. But, the wing was long, and after ten minutes of seeing excited Spirans, nuns, and priests, Lulu grew bored. She forced herself to stay enthusiastic, for Yuna.

Rikku, on the flip side, was almost too excited. She often would wave at the crowd and blow kisses. The other maids would try to keep her in line, but Rikku would just resume in a few minutes. Rikku, as all of the maids besides Lulu, fashioned a shorter and simpler version of the Maid of Honor's dress. The dress cut off a little past the knees, and there was no yellow sash. Also, the blue flowers were cut out. They still wore the gloves, but the length was reduced.

As the bridesmaids marched down the left aisle, the groomsmen walked down the right side. Kimahri led the procession, him being the Best Man. He wore a black robe that split to reveal his chest. Underneath was a smaller white robe. All of the other's wore a similar outfit. They paraded under the morning sun, with bells ringing and flutes, harps, and trumpets playing.

The women came from the left, and made a slant once they reached the altar. The men did they same on the opposite side. Then, the bride and groom were processed in. Yuna came from the left side, and Seymour from the right.

Yuna was dressed in a white skirt, with multiple feathery layers. She wore long white boots to match her dress. A single sparkling tiara adorned her head, and it held the veil that covered her face. Feathers wrapped around her arms from the back, and her dress made her a beautiful swan. She carried a bouquet of luscious red, orange, and yellow roses.

As Yuna walked down her aisle, the instruments stopped playing. A single bell began to toll, signaling the entrance of the bride and groom. As Yuna waltzed down her aisle, accompanied by four priests, Seymour was marching down his.

Seymour was wearing a long flowing black robe. A cape, lined by silver, was flung over his shoulders. He wore a simple white sash, and a symbol of Yevon hung from it. He looked regal in it, but he exerted his humble nature to balance it. He smiled and nodded as he walked down the right wing.

A slight breeze ruffled the dresses and robes as they came to the center. The bell still tolled, but now it was accompanied by a few higher pitched ones. It was a beautiful day, and it was perfect for the ceremony. The congregation was silent except for a few whispers. It was taboo to disturb a ceremony of Yevon. Just as no one but a summoner was let into the Chamber of the Fayth, so no one could disturb the sacred ceremony of the marriage, especially one of two summoners. Yevon would surely be watching with favor, and no one wanted to anger it.

Finally, the couple reached the altar. The bells stopped, and the only sound was the birds gawking as they flew overhead. They looked at the other's face and smiled. Seymour reached out his hand and grasped Yuna. She didn't resist, and blushed.

Grand Maester Mika welcomed the couple to this joyous blessing and ceremony. He began to read from the ancient text, but Yuna and Seymour weren't listening. They were taking in the beauty of it all. They looked into the sky, seeing the pure white clouds and the clear blue sky. They saw the birds flying to and fro and talking amongst themselves. They saw the whole outskirts of Bevelle from atop these heights, and they marveled at its magnificence. They heard soft bells chiming and remembered songs once sung.

They looked into the eyes of their lover. Yuna saw his clear crystalline eyes. They reminded her of sparkling diamonds, and his eyes were tinted blue by his hair. She loved his eyes and she forgot everything as she stared into them. Seymour looked at Yuna and saw her eyes, each different and telling her story.

Her left eye was blue, and it reminded him of the vast sky and ocean, as well as his home village, Guadosalam. It sparkled like the trees of the Macalania Forest, and he recalled past memories. Her right eye was green, like the vast plains of the Calm Lands, or the tropical forests of Kilika and Besaid. He found it amusing how her eyes told him where she had gone and lived, and of her lineage as well. Her green eye was proof of her Al Bhed heritage, while the blue eye signified her Spiran one.

They both were snapped out of there dreaming by the halt of the bells. They looked back at Mika, who was still reading. He then paused and looked at the love stricken couple. They glanced at the other and then smiling, said the magic words, "I do."

The bells began furiously beating and the crowd cheered for the newlyweds. Bouquets and hats were flung into the air, and flower petals and feathers drifted down from overhead. Yuna and Seymour inched closer until their lips touched. Seymour wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist, and she wrapped her's around Seymour's back. They stood there, embracing one another and sharing their loved through a simple kiss. They pulled back and smiled at eachother again. Seymour spoke clearly through the ringing bells, but only Yuna heard.

He looked right into her eyes and told her the real magic words, "I love you."


	7. Regret and Rejoice

It's chapter seven! All right, I've been doing major chores and cleaning of my house because I'm moving, so we have to have our house all "sparkling clean" to sell. So if I don't update for a while, this is what I'm doing.  
... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The wedding was beautiful, and afterward, Yuna, Seymour, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, and some Guado went out for the reception. They decided to go to a fancy restaurant in Bevelle. They had lots of fun, eating, drinking, partying, and telling stories. As the night was wrapping up, Yuna seemed tired and placed her hand on her new husband's. She then yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He whispered his goodbyes and brought him and Yuna back to his manor in Guadosalam.

Time passed, and visits from Yuna's guardians lessened and lessened. She grew a little depressed by this, but Seymour was always there to cheer her up. He was so handsome, smart, kind, and funny. But her love for him was different than her love for Tidus, and often she would wish he was still alive, and that it was him she had married.

About two months after Yuna's wedding, she received a startling letter. It was addressed from Wakka and Lulu, and announcement their own wedding. Yuna was so excited for the couple, as she could tell they had a thing for eachother. She told Seymour and he gladly accepted to come. Yuna wrote them back, and thank you and congratulations letter. She sent it off and didn't hear again until the wedding.

It was a week before the wedding and Yuna and Seymour packed their bags and headed for Besaid. They said their goodbyes to all the Guado and set out. They waited to leave in the evening, so they could see the moon lilies. They were so beautiful and it was spectacular. The entire Moonflow was bathed in a heavenly purple glow. Pyreflies danced in and around the stream. Yuna longed yet again to be with Tidus, here and now, instead of Seymour. She couldn't control herself lately. All she could think about was her and Tidus together on their last night.

She felt ashamed of comparing her two lovers and knelt down, starting to cry. Seymour, who knew nothing of her and Tidus, crouched down beside her and rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, Yuna. I promise." He could sense strong memories to this place, as he had them too. Here was where Seymour received his first kiss, in the twilight immersed in the moon lilies.

He looked into her eyes and leaned in. He kissed her and held her hands. Yuna was overcome with grief now, because she was lessening Seymour by comparison, when he wasn't that awful. He wasn't as passionate or peppy as Tidus, but he had intelligence and respect, which seems to outweigh the others. He let go of their kiss and comforted her. She knew she was going to be okay. All she had to do was stop thinking of that one night. But every dream she had, every wandering thought went to that night. And she wasgoing to figure out why in short time.

They traveled down the Southern Bank and into the Djose Highroad the next day. As evening drew in they had settled about halfway through the Mushroom Rock Road. Seymour told her that there was nothing to be afraid of, that they would be able to hold off any fiend. Yuna smiled, just like Tidus, Seymour seemed to have a super ego. She thanked him and drifted off to sleep in her husband's lap.

When she woke up the campfire was a few embers and she was on the ground. She got up slowly and looked around. She saw Seymour in the distance and walked over to him. About halfway to him, she noticed the fiends encircling them. Seymour was frantically casting his spells, but they seemed resistant towards them. "What are these?" Yuna called out. She barely dodged an attack. Seymour didn't know but shouted, "Some new type of fiend. And they just nullify my black magic." He was concentrating on talking to Yuna, so he left his guard down. The fiend pounced onto him, and slashed up his chest and legs. He screamed in pain and then went limp. Yuna started to cry. She ran over and began to cast her restorative magic on him. She then casted her defensive magic and her and Seymour.

"Are you all right?" He still had the scars of the cuts, but at least none of them were bleeding. He nodded, "But how do we defeat these?" Yuna didn't know. She specialized in white magic, healing, and so she wasn't a good battle expert. She wished Sir Auron or Wakka were here, they would know what to do. And thinking of them gave her the idea.

"Seymour, I know how to defeat them! We have to use our aeons," Yuna shouted. Seymour blushed, feeling embarrassed by not thinking of that. He swung her staff around, doing a little dance. He flung his staff into the air and it began to morph into his aeon. A large dragon flew down from the sky, his scales and dark as the night. He roared and scared away the lesser fiends. He took his stance and prepared to fight.

Yuna swung her staff around in circles, and the insignia of Yevon glowed beneath her. A dragon too flew down from the sky, but this one was paler, and had purple lined wings. He had magenta hair and a pierced wing. Yuna petted her aeon and then sent him to battle.

Bahamut, Seymour's aeon, attacked the fiends, wiping them out one by one. He would fly over and crush them with his giant claws. Sometimes he would crush them with his feet. And as Bahamut eliminated the fiends one by one, Valefor was doing the same. He would swipe them down with his surprisingly strong wings, or with his Sonic Wings move.

Finally, there were only two fiends left, each identical. One was facing Valefor, the other facing Bahamut. Their normal strikes didn't seem to affect the giant fiends. Their skins were encased in yellow and brown armor, and with little spikes protruding out of the rock-hard skin. Black magic didn't seem to affect them either. With their aeons getting a beating from these monoliths, Yuna shouted one last attack. "Valefor, use your Energy Blast, now!"

Energy Blast was Valefor's most powerful attack. He flew into the air and flung his head. He created a circle of Yevon symbols and then shot a beam through it. The Yevon symbols powered up the beam so it was tremendous. It hit the fiend's armor and seemed to just disappear. The beast roared in excitement. Then, the armor began to crack, and a hole was formed. It stopped its roar and began to run away, but it was too late. Valefor flew at the fiend and cut it off and shot a thunder spell into the hole; the entire armor started to become electrocuted and it stopped. The fiend diminished into pyreflies and their problem was solved.

Seymour, taking Yuna's lead, did the same thing with Bahamut. He used the Mega Flare, and destroyed the armor, and then quickly killed the soft body. He dismissed Bahamut and then walked over to his tired wife.

She hugged him, and rested her head in his chest. Her passion and feelings roared up, and she reimagined her night with Tidus. She wanted to relive it. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and slipped his robed off. Seymour was slightly surprised by Yuna's advances, but he was just as eager as she was. He began to kiss her passionately as they undressed each other.

The couple now stood together, making out, naked in the night. They ran their fingers around each other's body and lingered in its passion. They continued to kiss and foreplay. Yuna loved the passion and excitement it gave her. Seymour felt truly connected to Yuna now, and he loved her defined body. Yuna rested her head on Seymour's chest and fell asleep. Seymour smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and shut his eyes as well.

Yuna woke up first with the sun. She felt odd, but it was a good sense, and she liked how it felt. She glanced down and was, yet again, startled to find herself naked. She blushed and skipped off to find her clothes. As she went, she looked back and saw her nude husband. She giggled as she traveled his body with her eyes. She walked back over and rubbed her hands over his muscular physique. She ran her fingers through his blue silky hair and down his back to his legs. She felt him stirring and giggled again. She then repeated, but this time running her fingers down his front side.

As she was getting to his stomach, Seymour's hand reached out and stopped her advances. He smiled, and saw her twinkling eyes. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her, staying on her lips for a few minutes. When they let go, the couple went to clothe themselves.

For the rest of their journey to Besaid, they never spoke of the night, both slightly embarrassed by it. They went down the Mi'ihen Highroad and into the bustling Luca. They spent the night there in a cheap hotel and left at dawn. They boarded a boat bound to Kilika, and then Besaid. They arrived at the small village by nightfall. Their three-day trip was over, and Yuna stayed with Lulu. She told Seymour that they needed to catch up, and to plan the wedding and make it run smooth. He smiled, and nodded. So now he had three days to himself.

Seymour spent most of the time with Wakka and Kimahri, since the girls were busing with the wedding. And since Kimahri hardly did anything, it mine as well have been just Wakka and Seymour. Neither not very good conversation starters, they decided to play blitzball. After a few minutes, Wakka realized his friend needed some help, and began to teach him the game and coach him. Seymour enjoyed the bonding, and learning how to play blitzball, since it was so fun to watch.

Wedding day came, and Yuna finally returned to her husband. He told her what had been happening, and how much he missed his angel. He kissed her and they went to change. Yuna slipped into her bridesmaid's outfit. She put on her silver necklace and silky gloves. She wore long white boots and slipped her dress over. It was short, reaching a little past her knees. The dress was a light purple, and Yuna's flower accented it. Lulu's favorite color was purple; so all her bridesmaids wore it. She tied a ribbon around her waist and went to see how Seymour was doing.

Seymour was having a little more difficulty. His outfit was a black suit, with matching pants and a long satin red tie. He had his top on, but was struggling with the tie. Yuna laughed at his trouble and blushed at his bare legs. She walked over, and embraced him, making him forget about the tie. She pecked him and as she left, she reminded him, "We have ten minutes, and so you better hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside."

Seven and a half minutes later, Seymour came out and the couple walked hand in hand to the ceremony. It was basically a simplified version of Yuna's. The bells sounded, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen came from opposite sides. The cheering crowd was replaced by close friends, as neither had living relatives. Flowers and tropical fruits adorned the altar and wedding guests. The couple said their vows of commitment, love, and perseverance and then kissed. Rikku began to cry, as did Yuna, and they comforted themselves. It was a beautiful ceremony, even if it wasn't expensive. The couple thanked everyone for coming and headed back to their house, to start their new life.

Seymour and Yuna stayed in Besaid for another day, and then began their half-week trip back to Guadosalam. Yuna wouldn't see her guardians again until seven more months had passed. And then, some one else would bethere as well.

... .>... .>... .>...

As Yuna lived in Guadosalam, she seemed to change. She had mood swings, and seemed to fall ill easily. Seymour, worrying for his wife, tried to bring her to the medical center, but Yuna refused. He backed off, not wanting her to become unnecessarily angry.

Yuna didn't want anyone to know, not even Lulu or Rikku, but she was pregnant. If she told Seymour, he would believe it was his child, but her guardians knew the truth. This baby was Tidus', and she was afraid of what Seymour might do if he found out. She was torn up inside, struggling between physical pain or emotional. Right now, she was experiencing both, and it brought her to tears.

She loved both men, each for different reasons. She longed for Tidus, for his naivety, his athleticism, and his fun nature. She wanted him to be here to raise his own child. She couldn't stand it, holding a secret from everyone. It was killing her inside, and if she didn't tell someone soon, she feared it might succeed. She wanted to be able to tell Seymour, but worried over whether he could accept this. She loved him for his rationality, his intelligence, and gentleness. Surely he would be able to understand. But a small voice kept whispering that he never would, and that this pain was better to endure than to tell someone and have them burdened by it as well.

Every day and night, and every thought and dream, was on her baby, Tidus, and Seymour. She would debate over it for hours, destroying herself little by little. She could no longer cry, she had done it too many times before, and she couldn't bear to cry again. Everything her tears symbolized brought her pain, and it made crying so much more inviting, and yet horrible.

She cried finally, breaking down the gates and flooding everywhere. She couldn't stop now, for the pain and sorrow were too great upon her. Seymour was troubled, and tried to help, but Yuna only pushed her husband away. Seymour felt she was beginning to be annoyed by him, and he stopped talking to her. Yuna's real intentions were good: she was trying to save him pain, but it failed. She was so tired of worrying, so tired of all the sorrow and hurt that she finally did what she should have done in the beginning.

She first comforted her husband and sat him down. She looked into his enchantingeyes, and was beginning to doubt her decision. But she stuck with it and told him straight out, "Seymour, I'm pregnant." He was shocked, apprehensive, sad, and happy all at once. He wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about it, and so asked her. She smiled to herself for his understanding and cluelessness. But she wasn't finished. "Seymour, there more." Seymour's face dropped. He wondered if it was dying or hurt, or doing the same to his wife. It never occurred to him thatthebabywasn't his child.

"I… he… it," looking at her stomach and referring to the unborn baby, "is… well, he isn't yours." Her eyes watered again, and her sorrow stained the ground. It still hadn't sunk in. "Tidus… is the father… I can explain, please don't be mad!" Her mood swings started to take effect. Yuna went from content, to depressed, to angry, to paranoid, and then all around again.

Seymour was surprised, and slightly hurt, but he knew what he had to do. "Yuna, I'm not mad, I'm just shocked. I will stay, and I'll help you through, it will be alright." He hugged his wife and rubbed her back, he wiped away her tears with his hand, and Yuna began to bawl all over. Seymour continually tried to make her feel better, and just fell into the cycle of comforting.

All of his actions were well, but they just brought back so many memories of her first love. It was unbearable, and she tried to stay strong for her, Seymour, Tidus, and the baby. Yuna eventually cried herself to sleep, and that night she had a nightmare free sleep, something that she hadn't had for two weeks.

... .>... .>... .>...

The day of birth arrived. Yuna was in the medical center, and Seymour stayed by her side. Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri waited for updates. Yuna was in better shape, her past memories no longer haunting her. She was grateful for all the acceptance and comfort. Yuna was in labor the entire day and the baby wasn't born until the dawn.

It was a beautiful little girl. She had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to ebb and flow like the sea. She was so little and precious, and the parents were proud beyond comparison. Some might try to compare it to a wedding, or even the defeat of Sin. But only the couple trulyknew. The satisfaction felt from defeating Sin was nowhere compared to the pride of having a baby.

She cradled her baby and hushed her to sleep. Rikku and Lulu were let in first, and Seymour went out to update the men. Rikku "awwwed" at its beauty and tried to play with it. Lulu was less interactive, but her pride and joy were showing. They were both so proud of Yuna.

"Nedia." The two women looked at Yuna, confused. "Her name is Nedia."


	8. We Will, I Promise

This is the last chapter of 'When the Tears Fall Down'.

This last chapter will serve as an epilogue to wrap up this fic and begin the next. I'm writing a sequel- 'If I Only Had a Father'. I hope it's as good, or better, than this one.

Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, it really does help.

* * *

Nedia was a cute baby. She had an adorable smile, and seemed to always be giggling about one thing or another. Everyone loved to play with her, especially Rikku. She was completely wrapped up in the infant, always baby-talking with her, or wiggling her finger. Nedia loved the games as well, and just kept smiling and laughing. Lulu too grew close to Nedia, but wasn't as openly excited as Rikku was. She mainly just would smile, and occasionally rock her to sleep.

Yuna gladly stepped out of the spotlight during the early months of Nedia. Everyone was fussing over the newborn, that it gave Yuna time to think. Her thoughts were much happier ones now compared to before the birth. Her thoughts wandered mainly to Tidus still, but how he would be so happy and excited himself. It would have been perfect, if he was still here.

But Seymour did his part as well. He kept up with the commotion, and made sure that Yuna and Nedia were always cared for. He was unnerved by the unexpected child, but tried deeply to accept her as his own. This was to be the easier part; the harder being Nedia accepting Seymour.

The fuss of the newborn began to die down as she approached one-years-old. Life began to return to normal- as normal as it can be after the first child. Yuna and Seymour never wavered in their commitment or love for eachother. If anything, Nedia seemed to strengthen their bond. Yuna was now comfortable talking to her husband about Tidus. She would have lapses and become depressed, but not to the extent of before.

Nedia had beautiful sandy blond hair, a direct tie to her genetic father. She had cute dimples, and loved to laugh and show them off, another trait from Tidus. Her eyes were bubbly, but also knowing. As if she somehow knew what was going on— and deep secrets that are untold. Her eyes were unique in another way. They were purple. She eyes were light purple, a pastel color to match her innocence and age. Yuna was unsure where they had come from, and assumed it came from Tidus.

Nedia loved to sit quietly and listen to the whispers in the wind. She would just sit down and tilt her head, trying to hear the muffled voices. Her favorite spot was the garden, a quiet, beautiful secluded place. She would often spend her whole afternoons sitting in the garden, smelling the flowers and listening to the bees.

Her parents enjoyed the quiet, they had heard enough of the problems of fussy and crying babies, but Nedia seemed to be past it all, and it slightly worried them.

To end long periods of solitude, the family would often travel to Besaid and visit Wakka, Lulu, and their new son, Vidina. Vidina was eighteen months younger than Nedia, so they got along fine. Vidina had the fiery orange hair that Wakka did. He inherited his red eyes from Lulu though.

The two would go off and play on the beach, often times arguing over petty things like whose sand castle was better, or who had prettier clothes. The two would always resolve the argument over a game of blitzball. Vidina had the advantage of playing it almost everyday, but his age hurt him. So, the outcomes were sketchy, and by the time the game had ended, the two had made up. Nedia and Vidina would spend countless hours together during these visits. The two couples found it adorable, but never said a word to the two children.

As the years wore on, and the children grew older, Yuna got more and more time to herself. Often she would relax in the garden with her daughter, listening to the low hums and basking in the sun. She would often lie down and fall into a sleep, dreaming always of her lover. She would often revisit that one special night, and yearn for it again. She would begin to want Tidus more and more. To be able to talk to him, kiss him, embrace him— even just see him alive once again.

It was during one of these dreams that her emotions overpowered Yuna, and caused her to begin to cry. She woke up, and finding dry tears on her cheeks, began to recall the dream. I t was like all the others, but this one seemed different somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it, and then she remembered when she saw her.

Nedia was off in the corner, squatting down and picking flowers. Yuna remembered her carefree days, the days before her father left to vanquish Sin. And remembering how truly special, how honorable, it was to be alive then, to have a daughter, Yuna began to cry. Nedia, acute to other's emotions, walked over and sat on her mother's warm lap.

She was comfortable here. The garden and her mother were the only two places that gave her true security. She snuggled into her mother's chest and looked up after being hit on the head with a teardrop.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Yuna laughed awkwardly. She stifled her tears and wiped her away. She smiled and looked down at her adorable daughter. Nedia reminded her so much of Tidus; it almost hurt to look at her. She stroked the blond hair, reminiscing about Nedia's father. She was brought back by her daughter's tug on her arm.

"Mommy, why?" She had a fake pout on, the look she gave when she was confused and frustrated. Yuna smiled again, and answered her daughter. "Mommy was just thinking of daddy."

Nedia plopped off and began to skip back to her flowers. Yuna admired her carefree spirit. She wished she still had hers. All the while, there was one thought going through her mind.

_Tidus, I know you are still here. I love you with all my heart and I miss you everyday. I wish so badly you could be here. Our little Nedia is growing up, and she's so beautiful. I wish you could see her. We will find a way to bring you back, I promise._

And with that she looked over at the three-year-old and grinned.

"We will, I promise."

* * *

Well, the story has ended. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to wrap it up. I can't wait to post the new story. It should be really good. 


End file.
